


Mrs. Claus

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Will asks Diane to play Mrs. Claus for the kid's charity





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampire Kurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408640) by [aerosmiley219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219). 



> References my fic "Vampire Kurt." You don't need to have read it to appreciate this one but it doesn't hurt

“So, you know that Halloween party I asked you to go to earlier this year?”

“The one where you duped me into showing up as The Mistress of the Dark, effectively ending any chances I had of being a judge? Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“Well, they’re doing a Christmas party, at the hospital. There’ll be kids there so no risqué attire is required.”

“And you’re telling me this, why?” She replied, skeptically.

“Because I was hoping you’d come and be Mrs. Claus?” He asked, quite sheepishly. “We’ve already got a Santa and you’d be doing us a huge favor!”

“What about that punk rocker chick? She’s a paralegal and would probably be a better person to hand out candy canes.”

“I stayed away from her. Harry Potter, remember?”

“I do. But that doesn’t mean you didn’t meet her. I did and I wasn’t trying to get into her panties.”

“Now there’s a thought.”

“Focus, pervert.”

“Right. The children’s hospital. So what do you say? Will you help us out?”

“I’ll gladly donate money but I don’t think…” She sighed. “Fine. But please continue to ask around. If you can’t get anyone else, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much!” He replied, excitedly.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m definitely going to spot check to make sure you’re asking people. My luck Mrs. Claus will be a slutty Mrs. Claus and I’ll be fending off drunk donors all night.”

“A slutty Mrs. Claus isn’t the worst thing in the world. But remember, there will be actual kids there. So it wouldn’t really make sense.”

Will had done an effective job pulling on her heartstrings, again. Sure she would have gone to the event to support her friend and to see sick kids getting a break from hospital life, but there was just something about his devotion to this particular charity that warmed her heart. “’Tis the season,” she told herself.

“All right. When is it?”

“A week from this Friday, the 21st.”

“Thanks again.”

Will left her office with a big smile on his face. And for once, it was because his friend had offered to help out; no sinister motivations applicable.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re off the hook Lockhart. Anna said she’d be available to hand out presents.”

“Oh good!” She acted relieved but deep down she had actually started to get excited about dressing up and helping put smiles on kids’ faces. Never having had one of her own, she’d only been able to experience what she could with her nieces and nephews and even then it just wasn’t the same.

“I’ll start looking for a festive gown. I think I have a light blue one that could work.”

“You have two more days, I’m sure you’ll find something fetching. And thanks for offering.”

“Sure. Is there anything else?”

“Nope.” He rose to leave, “oh, were you roped in to the Rothman call at 2?”

“No, thankfully.”

“If you’re available, would you come sit in, in my office? I’d like another set of ears just in case.”

“Let me check my schedule and I’ll pop in if possible.”

“You’re the best.”

He walked out of the office and Diane absentmindedly checked her calendar.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Diane. Got a sec?”

She peered over her glasses to see Will standing at her door.

“Can it wait? I’m trying to get through something.”

“This’ll only take a second.”

She took off her glasses and waited.

“Thanks. So you know that thing about Anna being Mrs. Claus?”

“Yeah…?”

“She’s got the flu and can’t do it.”

Diane blinked deliberately and waited for the inevitable. “Yeah…?”

“And since you said you’d be willing, I was hoping the offer still stands…?”

“Will!”

“I know, I know. I wouldn’t ask but I’m in a bind. Please Diane? For the kids?”

She sat quietly for a few moments before replying, “can I at least see the costume before I have to put it on?”

“Yes! Oh my god! Thank you! You’re a savior! I’ll get it to you today. Twenty-four hours is enough time right?”

“Yes.” 

“You can still bring a date if you want. McVeigh should know a few folks.”

“McVeigh is out of town. But thanks. I don’t know why I let myself get talked into this.”

“Because deep down you’ve got a good heart. And,” he walked up to her desk and took her hand in his, “you’ve also secretly got a crush on me.”

“Get out.”

“Alas, it can never be.”

Diane balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. 

He dodged it and started laughing, making his way out of her office. “I love you, too, Diane! Thank you!” 

She put her glasses back on and tried to get back to work but her mind drifted. “McVeigh is out of town. I mean he would have told me.”

Diane reached for her phone and sent him a quick text. 

*You’re out of town right? When do you get back?* 

She set it down on her desk then went back to work, not expecting a reply any time soon.

A few hours went by before her phone buzzed, startling her back into reality. 

*Christmas eve. Maybe the 23rd if I’m lucky. Why?*

*Just curious. Dinner and drinks at your place when you get back?*

*It’s a date.*

She smiled and set her phone down. Diane stretched and looked around the room, noticing that the sun had already begun to set, and that she still didn’t have the Mrs. Claus costume she was promised. So, she decided to walk over to her partner’s office to inquire about it but really, it was just to take a break from work.

Diane knocked on his door. “Hey.”

Will looked up, his brow furrowed. “What’s up?”

“I haven’t seen my costume yet. Should I be worried?”

“Hmm? Oh. You haven’t? I thought they would have dropped that off by now.” He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text to inquire about its whereabouts. “I swear on a bottle of 18 year old scotch that it’s tasteful.”

She chuckled. “Oh. You are serious. Good to know.”

“Yep.”

“Well I just wanted to check. And stretch my legs. I didn’t realize how late it’d gotten.”

“Job hazard.”

“That it is.”

“All right. Well, see ya.” Diane turned to walk towards the restroom when she heard Will call after her.

“They’re great legs, by the way!”

“I know.” She tossed back.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time she got to the office on Friday morning, she found her Mrs. Claus costume waiting on her couch with a big “I’m sorry!” note on it from Alan, the delivery guy.

As soon as she set down her bag and took off her coat, she tore into the dressing bag, still not quite trusting Will. But, as she was told, Diane found a bright red crushed velvet dress that went down to just above her knees, a red Santa hat, light sparkly leggings, and calf length black boots.

She sighed in relief as she zipped up the bag and got on with her work day.

Not twenty minutes had gone by when she saw Will walk in the office. He caught her eye and came over. “Oh, good to see he finally dropped off the costume. Everything meet with your liking?”

“Yes, thank you. But…”

“But what?”

“I swear to god if Kurt shows up as Santa I’ll make you suffer.”

Will placed a single hand over his heart and the other up in the air, replying in all sincerity, “I swear to you I have nothing else planned. I promise you.”

She eyed him skeptically.

“If he does show up, it’s of his own volition.”

She still wasn’t buying it.

“If he does, I will wear your sparkly stockings in the office. Okay?”

“Okay… I don’t want any surprises.”

“And there shouldn’t be any. Thanks again for doing this, by the way. It means a lot.”

“I know. And I’m glad to help.”

“Good.” He took a healthy sip of his coffee and turned to walk out. “And are you seriously telling me you didn’t have an amazing night when you dressed up as Elvira? It definitely looked like you were walking funny on Monday morning.”

“Out!”

It wasn’t until Will was in his office that she smiled, remembering that weekend. Kurt had come in early and surprised her as a vampire and they spent the majority of that weekend in each other’s arms, either asleep, or making love, only taking breaks to eat, to make up for lost time. So by the time Monday rolled around, she was a little sore. But by then, she had so many orgasm related endorphins rushing through her system, she really couldn’t have cared less if people had noticed.

Apparently they had.

The present day passed quickly, although not quite too busily and before she knew it, the reminder she’d set up to get up and get ready popped up, which she’d welcomed. Getting ready wasn’t going to take any liquid courage this time and she was oh so grateful for that.

She put on the costume and punched up her makeup, finding some glitter and stage makeup in the bottom of the bag.

Diane got to the Children’s Hospital and made her way into a large conference room, which was decorated with tinsel and handmade construction paper snowflakes. In the far corner, she took note of what appeared to be a throne and gingerbread cottage and assumed that’s where she’d be hanging out for the evening. Secular holiday music was playing quietly in the background

The bar was in the opposite corner and the food was set up next to it. She checked her coat then made her way to the bar and got a glass of bourbon, nothing too fancy, but something that was a bit better than she was used to. She perused the food table and said hellos to people she hadn’t seen since the Halloween party, laughing politely each time they commented on her “more suitable attire.”

Slowly, a few kids and their families began trickling into the room, while other guests continued to arrive, most with some presents without wrapping. A photographer began setting up next to Santa’s Workshop.

Diane took a step back against a wall and let the spirit of the holidays begin to sink in. She took a bite of an actual gingerbread cookie and smiled. 

“Attention ladies and gentlemen,” a familiar voice announced. All eyes went over to a small stage on the opposite corner from the bar. Diane smiled as she saw Will dressed in an elf’s costume. “I’ve just been told my boss, THE Santa Clause is only FIVE minutes away!”

The kids chirped and applauded in excitement.

“You know who that is right? He’s a big guy who loves to laugh and brings only the good boys and girls presents. Do you know if there are any in this room?” He looked out over the room as though he were really searching for someone.

Most of the kids raised their hands and shouted, “me me me!” A few siblings even pointed to their sick family members who couldn’t raise their own hands. Parents crouched down and tried to play into the building of excitement. 

“I thought I heard someone. But! The big guy will know! As soon as Santa Claus,” he boomed into the microphone, “gets here he’ll start taking pictures and asking what you want for Christmas and handing out toys.” 

The kids continued to cheer.

“And to you young men, I hear he’s even bringing Mrs. Claus with him! If you’re extra good, I hear she’ll even give you a hug!” Will toasted his drink in Diane’s direction. She smiled as her heart continued to warm, shaking her head no jokingly.

“So make sure you’ve got your lists ready everyone! I’ll be back when Santa gets here!”

Will stepped down from the makeshift stage and shook a few hands, his eyes still wide with excitement when he passed any children. He made his way over to Diane who gave him a big hug. “Mrs. Claus will hug kids, huh?”

“Don’t lie Lockhart. I saw you wipe away a tear.”

She chuckled as they separated. “Here, you could probably use a drink.” Diane offered her waning glass to him and he poured it into his mug. 

“Can’t let the little ones see me drinking.”

“Good call. If they ask, you can just say it’s ‘elf juice’.”

They both laughed. “The turnout is great. Who’d you get to play Santa?”

“Howard said he’d find someone from his lodge so he was working it with Anna.”

“So you have no idea.”

“Pretty much.”

“Well…” Diane searched for a rationalization. “Yeah, I’ve got nothing.”

Will laughed. “Me neither. But he knows it’s for a kid’s charity and I’ve never seen him go wrong when it comes to little ones.”

“That’s true.” Her lips hit the edge of her glass and took in the last drop of the smooth drink. “Oh yeah. Greedy the Elf took all of mine.”

“You offered.”

She laughed. “I did.” Diane looked over his shoulder and pointed, “looks like someone’s trying to get your attention.”

A tall blonde in the middle of the room was waving in his general direction and walking towards him.

“Think maybe the man of the hour is here?”

“Oh. Could be. I’ll come get you as soon as we’re ready. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t.”

Will went to the young lady and walked with her out of the room. A few minutes later, he reappeared on the stage. “Boys and girls. Ladies and gentlemen of all ages. Everybody welcome the man of the season, Santa Claus!” He started clapping as a man in a red suit in a big white beard with a large sack slung over his shoulder entered the room. 

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!” The larger than life character echoed throughout the room.

The children and their families applauded and squealed as they watched him walk through the crowd, shaking hands and making his way to his chair on the opposite end of the room.

Diane smiled as she watched him walk around and greeted Will as he walked over to her. “Ready, Mrs. Claus?”

She set her empty glass on the table and put on a big smile, waving at the kids in the room and made her way to Santa’s seat, affecting a big familiar hug, whispering, “hi I’m Diane, I’m playing Mrs. Claus,” as a quick introduction.

He nodded and winked.

“And you are?” She asked as she helped him get ready for the kids.

“Santa Claus, beautiful.”

“Of course. But who… Never mind. Welcome boys and girls!” She smiled, changing the subject as she spun around to face the small crowd. “Who wants to go first?”

Several small hands shot up and she chose a little boy near the front who couldn’t have been more than four to go first. The child’s father placed him on Santa’s lap and said, “go ahead. Tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“What’s your name, young man?”

The bald little boy looked up at him in quiet awe.

“Go ahead and tell him,” the father coaxed. “His name is Josh. He’ll be six in January.”

“Well hello Josh! I’m Santa Claus. I’ve got something for you. Mrs. Claus, can you hand me something from over on the left?”

With one hand, Santa held on to the little boy and gestured to the group of toys delegated for boys.

Diane looked over at his father and asked, “why don’t you give me a hand, Josh’s dad?”

The young father stepped up and pointed at a teddy bear that was almost as big as the child. “He’ll love that.”

She pulled a bow off of a fake wrapped present and placed it over the stuffed bear’s heart. “Here you go young man.”

Santa helped her with it and watched as Josh’s eyes lit up and, for the first time since he sat down, moved to reach for the teddy bear. He looked up at Santa, “teddy.”

Josh’s father’s eyes welled with tears as he leaned over and, through a cracked voice, told her, “he hasn’t spoken in four months. Thank you.”

Diane fought back tears and rubbed the man’s shoulder. “I’m glad I was here for it.”

“You ready to go J?”

The little boy couldn’t stop marveling over his new toy, so he didn’t answer.

“You give this teddy a good home, okay, Josh? And make sure it gets a name, too!”

“Santa,” the little boy replied.

“That’s my favorite name!” Santa replied with a big belly laugh. “You take care of Santa and Santa will take care of you. Merry Christmas, Josh.”

Josh’s father lifted him off of Santa’s lap and put him back into the small wheelchair. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas,” both Diane and Santa replied as they watched them walk away.

“You’re very good with children,” she remarked to the man sitting next to her, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Never had any of my own. But it’s something small I can do at the holidays.” He placed a hand on the back of her thigh and slid it upwards.

Diane swallowed the bit of anger she began to feel.

“You’ve done this before?” She asked, trying to ignore his wandering hands.

“A few times, yeah.”

“It’s commendable.”

And instead of continuing her statement, she piped up, “okay. Who’s next to sit on Santa’s lap?”

“I hope it’s you,” he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Several children raised their hands and bounced in excitement, hoping to be next.

Both Santa and Diane smiled as a little girl moved from the front of the line, slowly but deliberately.

“And what’s your name, little lady?”


	5. Chapter 5

A solid hour passed as children of all ages got up and talked with Santa and received presents from the now waning piles of gifts and candy canes from Diane’s gift basket.

“Is there anyone else?” Diane called out over the crowd, noticing most families were otherwise indisposed.

No one came forward and, in fact, she noticed families were beginning to leave. It broke her heart but she knew that most of them probably needed to rest.

“Well, Mrs. Claus, it looks like we’re finished for the evening. How’d you like to sit on Santa’s lap?” He patted his thigh, raised his eye brows, and winked again.

“Very funny Santa. I haven’t had enough to drink to do that.”

“Jefferson’s Reserve?”

“Excuse me?”

He rubbed his thigh to offer a place to sit. “Nothing. It’s been a pleasure working with you, Ms. Lockhart.” He rose and took ahold of her hand, placing a kiss on it before walking towards the crowd.

There was something about his eyes that she just couldn’t seem to put her finger on and just now, when he’d kissed her hand, a warm feeling pooled at the bottom of her stomach. What the hell is going on? “I didn’t tell you my last name…” she mumbled as she shook his hand.

She watched as he walked away, trying to decide whether or not to go after him. After a few moments, Diane chose to walk past him, doing her best not to stare, and walked to the bar, ordering a glass of Jefferson’s Reserve. How strange he seemed to guess that was her current choice of bourbon.

Diane sat on a chair by the bar, after all, she’d been standing for the last two hours, and again, tried not to stare as her thoughts raced on who Santa could be.

But, she was getting nowhere fast. So, she took a sip of the amber liquid and smiled as the warmth hit her throat. She looked around the room and relived the happy and sad moments she’d just experienced. “All those sick kids, might not ever see another Christmas,” she thought to herself. “I can’t imagine how those families deal with all of this.”

She took another sip of her bourbon and wiped a tear away. “Happier thoughts.” She looked around the room for something else to think of when she saw a few candy canes sitting on the food table. Diane took another long sip from her glass and smiled as she continued to relax. “Maybe a cookie, too,” she giggled when she realized she was already feeling a bit too happy already.

Two sugar cookies, a wedge of brie with crackers and a candy cane dangling off of her pinky were pretty much all that fit in her palm. She took all of them to the nearest table with an opening and gestured to ask if the seat was taken. 

Diane sat and exchanged pleasantries, quickly devouring the treats in front of her and unwrapping the candy cane last. She began sucking on the long end and delighted in the wintry feeling she got from it.

The other parties at the table had gone, replaced by others, but Diane sat back and just watched the room.

People were scattered all about, talking, a few dancing, a few stumbling after one too many drinks, just like holiday parties were supposed to be. Santa had been making his rounds, now with what appeared to be an adult drink in his hands, still dressed up in full costume.

“He can take that off,” she thought to herself. “The kids should all be in bed now. Plus he wouldn’t be drinking in front of them.”

She continued thinking about him and just what it was that got to her while she worked on enjoying the candy cane. “Who the hell is he?” She thought to herself. “He was awfully flirtatious for a mall Santa.” 

“I just don’t get it,” she mumbled to herself. 

“Get what?” Will asked, sitting next to her. “This feels good. I haven’t sat in a while. What don’t you get?”

He took a bite of his cheese and crackers and took a sip from his Jack and Ginger and waited for a response.

“Hmm? Oh. Nothing. Just thought Santa reminded me of someone. Can’t put my finger on it though.”

Will looked up into the crowd to look for him. Not finding Santa, his focus went back to Diane. “Weird.”

“You did good tonight. The kids looked so happy. And bringing presents was such a great idea. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have brought a few.”

“You were already playing Mrs. Claus so I didn’t want to push my luck. Besides, there’s still left overs. Someone’s going to run them upstairs in a bit, to a few kids who couldn’t make it down.”

“You really are a good man, Will Gardner.”

“Don’t let it get around. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

She laughed. “No kidding.” Diane went back to sucking on her candy cane absentmindedly, scanning the room for Santa but not finding him.

“I’m gonna need you to stop doing that,” Will commented.

“What? Why?”

“Because I didn’t come with a date. And…”

She let out a loud belt of a laugh. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Be right back. Need to get a refill. Need anything while I’m up?”

“No thanks. I’m content right here.”

“Got it.” 

Will walked back to the bar and left Diane alone with her thoughts, which turned out to be quiet. No running through a list of who Santa could be. Not remembering the little girl with skin grafts and a red bow on her head who had asked her for a hug, who she’d been almost afraid to touch but only went ahead with it when her mom nodded. Nothing. She was just happy in the moment.

“Oh Mrs. Claus. I’ve got a candy cane you can lick.”

Her head whipped around to find Santa standing beside her. “What the… Who do you think you are?”

The man in the Santa costume let out a laugh and sat down next to Diane. “You really have no idea who I am, do you?”

“No! And I am not in the practice if keeping company with perverts.”

“Now I know that’s not true,” he replied, continuing to laugh.

“What?” She rose, quite angrily, and began to storm off when Santa caught her hand.

“Wait. Come sit.”

“Why should I?”

“I’m sorry. Just have a seat. Santa’s got a gift for you.”

“I’m not sure I want it.” Diane stood, not entirely sure she should sit back down or not.

“Please?”

Diane pulled out a seat, one seat further away from him and sat down, figuring a little distance was probably the safest if she had to sit near him.

Santa reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it on the table in front of her. “Open it.”

She took it, brow furrowed in confusion, and took off the top, dropping the lid as she turned the box to read the contents.

Diane looked up at Santa. “Are you serious?”

Santa pulled off his hat and beard and smiled. “Hi Diane.”

“Kurt! Oh my god! It’s been you all along?”

She scrambled to the seat next to him and took him in her arms. Kurt laughed and hugged her back.

Diane kissed him hard. “Oh my god.” She placed several kisses all over his face before sitting back and looking at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t think of a better way…”

“This whole time. You didn’t say anything.” She stopped for a second. “I didn’t know you played Santa. Since when?”

“Off and on for twenty years or so. Well, longer than that, actually. Started with my nieces and nephews.”

He stopped and looked into her eyes. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too, actually. I can’t believe it’s you.”

Kurt smiled as he looked down at the box and nodded in its direction, “actually I’d like that back, if you don’t mind.”

She snorted a laugh. “Why? Maybe I want to keep a button that says ‘Palin 2018’.”

“Don’t even.”

They laughed and kissed again, this time deeper and longer.

“Hey you two, this is a holiday party, not a Bacchanalia,” Will interrupted.

“I swear to god Will Gardner. I asked you about this and you said no!”

“I had nothing to do with this. Tell her,” he pointed at Kurt.

“He’s right. Actually, it was Anna, the girl at the front? She felt bad for having to bail so she called me and arranged for me to be here.”

“Does that mean you’re here through Christmas?”

“I can be. I’ll need to make a few calls tomorrow to find out if I’m needed, though.”

Diane placed a hand on his thigh. “I need you.”

His voice dropped, “I need you, too.” 

“Whoa. Child at the table,” Will interrupted, waving at them.

Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips before backing up. “Relax. I’m not going to bend Mommy over the table until I get home. Okay?”

“Ew. It’s only cute when I flirt with her.”

She laughed.

“Cute…” he considered the choice of words. “I don’t know if I’d call it cute.”

“Relax, Santa. It’s just a thing we do. I’d never go through with it.”

“Never?” Diane pouted, playfully.

Will choked on the piece of cookie he’d just put in his mouth. “Never! Are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“Oh come on! How often does a woman have two men fighting over her?”

“We are not fighting, I’m just…” Will defended himself.

“Relax, elf boy,” Kurt joked. “She’s just messing with us. Aren’t you?”

He looked over at her and waited for a response. 

“Well…”

“Stop. I’m going to get a refill. Split some Jefferson’s with me?” He stood and winked again before walking back to the bar.

“You promise you had nothing to do with this?”

Will crossed his heart before nodding.

“Okay.”

Kurt walked up and sat in the chair, placing a newly replenished glass of bourbon in front of them.

“I just realized, candy cane and bourbon don’t really go well together,” she noted.

“More for me,” he joked.

The couple talked with Will for a few minutes before the younger man decided to get up and mingle with the few guests who were left.

“All right you two, I think it’s time you get back to the North Pole.”

“Thanks,” Kurt chuckled.

The couple rose and leaned in to hug their host good night.

“I’m assuming you won’t be in on Monday, Lockhart?”

“Well, I’ve no real reason to work on Christmas Eve, now do I?

“There’s always a reason to work.”

“Well I’ve a better one not to. I’ll see you on the 26th.”

Kurt looked over at her with a question in his eyes. 

“Maybe only for a half day.”

He put his hand around her waist and grabbed his fake beard and hat then walked towards the exit. 

“Look,” he pointed above their heads.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s mistletoe.”

Before he could get the entirety of the word out of his mouth, she kissed him hard and deep.

Pulling back, eyes still closed, he asked, “what are you doing for New Year’s?”

“Hopefully, you.”


	6. Chapter 6

They shared a cab ride back to Diane’s office where she drove them to her place. As she pulled into her parking spot, she asked, “hey. Do you mind if we spend Christmas at your place?”

“Of course. You really want to, though?”

“Yeah. It’ll be nice. We can leave in the morning, stop for groceries and things like that and then just be the two of us, and conference calls. What do you say?”

He laughed. “That sounds perfect.”

They got out of her car, Kurt helping her carry her work clothes from earlier in the day, Diane carrying her briefcase and Santa hat into her home.

They set her things down and only then did Diane ask, “oh, did you bring anything to change into? You’re not going to walk around like that all weekend, are you?”

“Nope. And we’re goin’ to my place in the morning. So no special clothing is required.”

He wrapped his arms around her lower abdomen and pulled her body into his. Kurt kissed her, slowly and gently at first before pressing his tongue to her lips, entering her mouth and making lazy circles over her tongue.

Diane groaned and melted in his arms, snapping to after a few moments of bliss. “Food.”

“Huh?”

“Food. Let’s get food.”

“You want to eat now? I know I want to eat but that’s…”

“Yeah, don’t you remember how hungry we were last time?”

“Nope.” Kurt placed a kiss on her neck and dragged his teeth over the delicate flesh behind her ear.

“Since when are you so horny?” She asked, playfully.

“Since I haven’t seen you since Halloween. And you look incredible in that outfit.” He kissed down her neck and across her chest, making his way to the other side of her neck, his five o’clock shadow making itself known on her soft flesh.

Diane’s eyes rolled in her head. “Oh god. Kurt.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” He replied between kisses. 

“Take me to the living room?”

“Hmm?”

“The living room. I want to fuck you by the fire.”

“What fire?”

“The one you’re about to build?”

He chuckled. “Ah.”

They walked into the living room and Diane settled on the couch as she watched him bend forward to begin building a fire. He stopped and looked at it only to realize it was a gas fireplace. Kurt flicked a switch, and just like that, a roaring fire had been built.

“You know you coulda told me.”

“You’re smart. I knew you’d figure it out. Come ‘ere.” She patted on the couch next to her.

Kurt got up and walked over to sit next to her, resting his hand on her knee. “Now I believe there was talk about something in front of a fire?

“There was.” She kissed his neck then sat up to straddle him. Kurt accepted her, resting his hands on her hips.

They made out like teenagers for several minutes, both working themselves up into a breathless frenzy, Diane rocking her hips against him, Kurt’s fingers digging into her hips. 

“Kurt,” she panted.

“Di?”

“Fuck me.”

“No foreplay? You know, watching you suck on that candy cane earlier got me hard.” He kissed down the V of her red coat, in between her breasts, “gave me naughty ideas.”

She laughed. “You’re that hard up?”

He grunted into her neck. “Only because it was you.”

“Mm. We’ll save the foreplay for later.”

“Well we’re wearing too much clothing, Miss Lockhart.”

She stood and took off her sparkly leggings, heels, and panties. “Take down your pants.”

Kurt raised his hips and began to pull them down when Diane stopped him mid-way down his thighs. “That’s enough.”

She climbed back on top of him and rocked her hips over his, showing him how ready she already was for him. Diane kissed him deeply as she slowly sank down on him, whimpering into his mouth as she did.

Pulling back as soon as she’d taken the entirety of him within her, she smiled. “Fuck me, Santa.”

“Oh Mrs. Claus. You are a naughty girl.”

Diane leaned forward and began riding him, deliberately at first, to feel all of him. Turns out her body had truly missed him, too.

The room filled with grunts and moans as the thrusts got faster and harder, deeper and rougher.

“More.”

“Yes!”

“Kurt!” She whimpered.

“Diane.”

“I’m close.”

“I know. Cum for me.” He pushed into her harder as her hips stilled, just above him, allowing him to piston deep into her just like he knew she liked.

“Come on baby.” He grunted into her ear. “Let go.”

Diane cried out. “Yes!”

“That’s right.” He grunted into her neck as he held back, barely being able to form the word, “please?”

She slammed down on to him as her body began to shake.

“Di…” 

He came first, pushing himself into her as much as he could, her body spasming around him as she began to massage him from the inside.

Their shared climax was quick but intense.

She groaned in his shoulder as she finally stilled on him. “Oh… Santa…”

“Mm.”

Their bodies twitched as the last few shocks from their orgasms pulsed through them.

“Holy shit.”

“I know,” she purred.

Diane sat up and placed a genuine yet somewhat sloppy kiss on her lips, entirely too spent to care.

He chuckled into her mouth, returning the kiss.

She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, feeling him begin to soften within her, but quite content in where she was situated.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

“Merry Christmas, Diane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell hasn't there been any Santa McHart fic until now?


End file.
